


Back to the Bower

by MerHums



Series: Into The Trees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Finding their balance isn't easy, especially when they're both dancing around each other, afraid to reach out. But a sudden death, a sudden birth, and a sudden conversation seems to be all that is needs for Greg and Mycroft to finally trust each other, and themselves, once more.





	1. Chapter 1

Greg tapped gently on the library door, and poked his head in. He gave a fond smile as he saw Mycroft stretched out on the couch, a book slipping from one hand and his other resting atop his swollen stomach. They’d sat down and had a talk a month or so before, after he found that Mycroft had been hiding their child away, and after the trouble with Greg discovering that not all omegas were treated as his mother had been. That simply because Mycroft had been trained in certain things, didn’t mean that they were what he wanted or liked. Their relationship had gotten better, and they’d started over as friends, inasmuch as they could with one child born, another on the way and an estate to run, but they were still wary around each other. Greg wanted more, wanted a partner, but he wouldn’t push. He’d give Mycroft the time he needed. Even if it was tearing him up inside that Mycroft still didn’t sleep in his bed, still didn’t come to him if he had troubles. Still chose to be secretive and closed off about most things.

Slipping in, Greg knelt beside Mycroft, taking the book from his hand. “Mycroft,” he murmured. “Mycroft, go to bed. You’ll be stiff if you stay here.” 

Mycroft startled awake with a small gasp. “Gregory. Sorry,” he said from habit, trying to sit up and his belly in the way. He’d recovered from his scare when Greg had gone after Leif, but the baby was very close to coming now. With as big as he was with this one, he wondered how he’d managed to hide his pregnancy with Leif.

“It’s all right,” Greg said with a smile, standing and offering a hand. “Here, I’ll help you up. Are you going to bed?” 

“I probably should.” Mycroft accepted his help. “It’s late, isn’t it? I lost track of time after supper.”

“It is late. Here, I’ll walk you.” Greg hesitated. “If you don’t mind.” He was still unsure of where the boundaries lay, what lines he shouldn’t cross. 

Mycroft gave him a hesitant smile. “I don’t mind,” he said softly, Greg’s hand resting comfortably against the small of his back. “We didn’t really get a chance to talk. How was your day?”

“It was fine. I rode out to the blacksmith’s in town and helped him repair the forge,” Greg said. “I need to head out to the far end of the estate soon to the quarry. Check on the miners. But it can wait for this one,” he said quietly, sending Mycroft’s belly a smile as they walked. “What were you reading earlier?” 

“You can touch if you want, he’s kicking. And a collection of fairy stories. I thought Leif might enjoy hearing some.”

Greg grinned and reached out as they stopped in front of Mycroft’s door, laying his palm flat on Mycroft’s belly. He only had to wait a heartbeat before his eyes widened and he laughed. “He’s so strong!” 

Mycroft’s smile grew wider at Greg’s expression. He bit his lip. “Would...you like to come in?”

Greg caught his gaze immediately, searching his face. “Do you want me to?” 

“I mean, if you want to.” Mycroft knew they were still on eggshells around each other.

“I’d love to,” Greg said quietly. “You can tell me about the fairy stories?” 

“Sure.” Mycroft opened the door and led him inside. He struggled to reach the laces on his gown, wanting to go down to his shift for the night.

“May I help?” Greg asked, setting his hands gently atop Mycroft’s. 

“Please,” said Mycroft, letting him take over.

Greg carefully unlaced Mycroft’s gown, letting it slip from his shoulders. Almost unconsciously, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to a cluster of freckles. “There,” Greg murmured, letting the gown drop just a bit further, falling to Mycroft’s chest. 

“Thank you,” murmured Mycroft, flushing slightly at the kiss. He stepped out of the gown and set it aside before turning to face Greg again.

Greg smiled. “You know, you are...beautiful,” he murmured, reaching out slowly, and cupping Mycroft’s face, giving him time to pull away. 

Mycroft leaned into his touch. “Only you think so.”

“Mmm, no,” Greg replied, stepping a bit closer. “People tell me all the time how lucky I am. They don’t know the half of it.” 

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him, wanting to take this step, trying so hard to trust and believe.

Greg met him in the middle, pressing their lips together gently. 

Mycroft sighed against him, not realizing just how much he’d missed this touch. He felt Greg’s hand come to his shoulder, just as there was a knock on the door and a tiny ‘mama?’

Greg pulled away, turning the to the door with a disappointed air, though he hid it as Leif pushed the door open. “Leif,” he said with a smile. “Did you come to see your mama? What’s wrong, love?” He knelt down, scooping the boy up and bringing him over to Mycroft. 

“I had a bad dream, papa,” he said, snuggling against the alpha’s chest.

Mycroft smiled softly. “Well, do you want to stay here with mama and papa for a little while?”

Leif nodded, still clinging to his father.

Greg smiled. “Why don’t I tell you a story, huh? We’ll lay down and you can snuggle me or mama.” He looked up to make sure it was all right that he stayed with Mycroft. 

Mycroft gave a short nod, petting his sons red hair, so much like his own. They should know in the next year or so if he was to be alpha or omega. Part of him sincerely hoped that Leif would be the alpha heir Greg needed.

Leif nodded and Greg smiled. “All right, then.” He stepped over to the bed, and laid down. “What do you think? A once upon a time story?” 

“Please, papa.” Mycroft got into bed with a significantly less amount of grace.

Greg looked over and smiled at Mycroft. “Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Leif,” he started quietly. “And Leif loved his mama and papa very much. So much that he wanted to get them a present that was very special.” He started to rub Leif’s back as the child yawned, snuggling in between he and Mycroft. 

“What was it?”

“Mm, I dunno. Mama? Do you know what the special gift was?” 

“Hmm. What do you think the gift would be, Leif?”

Leif smiled sleepily and leaned up to whisper to both of them. “That mama and papa love each other lots. Just like they love Leif.” He dropped his head again and was asleep in moments, sucking his thumb.

Greg blinked. “Not that I ever had any doubt with that hair, but he is certainly yours,” he said softly. “He's brilliant, isn't he?”

Mycroft had a sad sort of smile. “I only hope he’s alpha.”

Greg frowned. “Why?” 

“He’s too smart to be an omega.” Mycroft rest his head on the pillow. “I remember when they determined I was omega. I was four.”

“Mycroft, even if he’s omega, you know I have tutors lined up for him, right?” Greg asked. “Anything he wants to learn, he can. Anything he wants to do, he can. I’ll arrange a marriage, but only to whoever he wants. The same as I’d do if he’s an alpha.” 

Swallowing, Mycroft looked up at him. “Truly?”

“Of course,” Greg said. “Do you think I’d lie to you? To him?” Greg hesitated, and then reached out to touch Mycroft’s hand. “What happened to you?” 

“No, Gregory. You’ve never lied,” he said softly, tracing the rough lines of his fingers. “I just… have a hard time believing.”

“I know. And I want you to believe me. I want you to trust me,” Greg murmured, looking at him.

Mycroft kissed the top of Leif’s head. “You want to know what happened?” 

“Please.”

“I was always brilliant. I’m the eldest and I’ve always had a good memory. I remember at three my father putting me on her knee and showing me our lands and promising me that it would be mine and that they’d be lucky to have such a smart alpha.” Mycroft’s eyes squeezed shut as he remembered. “I remember my mother telling me that I’d make such pretty babies, that they’d be hard pressed to find an omega to match. I know most don’t remember much from before their second gender was determined, but I do.”

Greg nodded. “What happened when you did show omega?” 

Mycroft opened his eyes and pet Leif’s hair. “My father had a doctor he trusted examine me. When he reported I was omega, my father refused to believe it at first. She was angry. Said she’d been cheated. My mother...assured her that they’d have another and I believe the way she phrased it was ‘get it right this time.’ And the books and the tutors and the promises vanished in a heartbeat. My father barely spoke to me after that. Sherlock came along a few years later, and when he was determined alpha, I know they were relieved. I was almost eleven. And my father spoke to me even less, though she died when I was thirteen.”

“Mycroft….” Greg said quietly, heart aching. He shifted, leaning over Leif to press a kiss to Mycroft’s brow. “I would never, never, do that to Leif. Or any other children we have. And it never should have been done to you.” 

“It's the way of things though,” said Mycroft softly. 

“I know. But it won’t be in our house. Not where I can stop it,” Greg said, just as gentle. “And nowhere that our pups go to marry will be like that if I can help it.” 

Mycroft kissed him softly. “With all my heart I want to believe you. And I do, but...there is always going to be some doubt, some voice of my mother in the back of my mind. I hope you know it’s not you, it’s me.”

“As long as you know that that voice will not be me. And that I will work to make it so that voice will one day be almost silent. Nothing but a distant memory,” Greg replied. 

“I know.” Mycroft kissed him again, well aware of the child between them and his own swollen belly. “Do you understand now why, when I saw a chance in the orchard, I took it?”

“I do. More than before. You truly wanted to have a choice for yourself.”

Mycroft nodded. “I really wasn’t supposed to be out there unsupervised as it was. And if all we’d had was a dalliance, I thought that might be enough. That whoever I’d been promised to, no matter how they treated me, I’d have that memory of the one time when I had a choice and a chance and I took it.”

“I am glad that I could be the one you chose, and more so that we...have each other again. Now. And that we have our family,” Greg said, glancing at Leif with a soft smile.

“I know you still miss your brother. That I was promised to him, not to you must be strange.” 

“I miss him every day. He was my brother. We were together everyday until I went into the guard,” Greg said. “He would have treated you well, you know. And he was a lot prettier,” Greg chuckled. “Taller. Stronger. Better alpha than me by most standards.” His smile grew distant. “Always trying to make someone laugh. Loved to ride and hunt.” 

“He’d be proud of you,” said Mycroft softly, squeezing his hand. “Of how much you’ve done. Of this family we’ve made.”

“That means a lot,” Greg said. “He believed in some things that most people don’t. Magic. Fairies. He always had the best stories. I miss hearing them. I think it made him kinder, more accepting of the world.” 

“There is magic, Gregory,” said Mycroft softly.

Greg chuckled. “Magic?” He squeezed Mycroft’s hand back. “What do you know about it?” 

“I… have a little. Untrained of course. I’ve never told anyone.” Mycroft watched his face, waiting for laughter and disbelief.

“You have magic?” Greg asked. “Are you joking?” He looked at Mycroft’s face. “You’re not...are you?” 

Mycroft shook his head. “I understand if you don’t believe me. When I was in the orchard that day I was trying to practice.”

“Can...will you show me?” Greg asked quietly. 

“Not now.” Mycroft gestured at the sleeping boy between them. “Tomorrow?”

Greg nodded, half awed, half shocked. “Do you want me to stay tonight?” 

Leif snuggled closer to his father and Mycroft smiled. “I don’t think you’re allowed to leave.”

“Then I would love to stay,” Greg said. “Good night, Mycroft.” He smiled.

“Goodnight.” Mycroft closed his eyes and found a more restful sleep then he usually did.

**

Greg woke up that morning to a small foot pressing against his jaw, and a chin digging into his hip. He turned, seeing Mycroft sending a sleepy, yet amused look. “Morning,” he said quietly. 

“I don’t know how he managed that,” murmured Mycroft, carefully getting out of bed and leaning over to collect the tangle of limbs passing as his son.

Greg stretched, sitting up and smiling wider as Leif snuggled against Mycroft. “Does he always do that? Here let me,” he said, reaching out and taking him back, cuddling Leif in his lap. 

“Do what?” Mycroft smiled broader, watching Leif sleepily snuggle his father, still not quite awake.

“Wiggle around and you end up with a foot to the face if he stays with you?” Greg asked. 

“He doesn’t sleep with me that often, and occasionally.”

“I’m glad the nightmares aren’t a common thing. I had them really bad when I was younger,” Greg said, pushing Leif’s hair back as the boy yawned, eyes still squeezed shut. 

“Did you climb in with your parents?”

“Of course,” Greg chuckled. “My mum had a special blanket folded up for me under the bed. Otherwise, I’d steal all of theirs.” 

Mycroft smiled. “When Sherlock was small, sometimes he’d crawl in with me.”

“Do you miss him?” Greg asked, seeing a flash of something sad in Mycroft’s eyes.

“I do,” admitted Mycroft. “We drifted apart as we got older. He was steered towards more proper alpha things. Hiding in his brothers skirts was not one of them.” 

“Yeah, but I wonder how much of that wasn’t his choice,” Greg said gently, reaching out for Mycroft’s hand. “You can write him, you know. Visit.”

“Perhaps he can come here for a time. I know my mother has been trying to teach him to run our estate, despite his lack of interest. I bet you could find something to keep his attention.” 

“What does he like?” Greg asked, squeezing Mycroft’s hand. “And I'll offer, if you like. I can send a letter today.” 

“He likes learning. And games. If you could find some way to make it interesting he might actually pay attention.”

“I can do that,” Greg smiled. “C’mon. Let's put sleepy head in his own bed until he's ready to wake up. And then...would you like to eat breakfast with me?” 

Mycroft smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Yes, Gregory. I would like that.” He’d bared himself and Gregory had accepted him. It was more than he’d ever hoped to find.

**

Greg rode up to the house later that day, waving as he saw Leif peering out of the study window. 

He dismounted and grinned as the child disappeared, only to come running out a few moments later. 

“Gotcha!” Greg said, tickling him with a laugh. “Where's mama? I need to see him.”

Leif wrinkled his nose. “With the books with all the numbers.”

“Oh, he's doing my job for me again,” Greg laughed. “Here, let's go get him.” He swung Leif up into his shoulders, and made sure one of the grooms took the horse, going to find Mycroft in the counting house. “Here, we'll sneak up on him,” Greg said in a staged whisper as he spotted the redhead. 

Mycroft heard them coming and smiled, but he still startled with a hand on his chest when Leif roared at him. “My goodness, is this a mountain lion pouncing from the trees?” Leif laughed and all but threw himself at his mother. Mycroft kissed his forehead and set him down. “Go see Nana,” he said.

“Okay.” Leif ran out of the room with all the energy a small child could muster.

Greg watched him go, smiling. “He didn't smack into your belly too hard did he?” He asked, sitting down beside Mycroft. “Busy?” 

“Not too much. And not too busy for you.” Mycroft tapped a column. “You should pick up some more sheep.”

Greg glanced at it and blinked. “Oh...yeah, I should. Thanks, My.” He smiled. “Ah..I was wondering if you wanted to show me. What we talked about last night?” he said, a bit hesitant. 

Mycroft nodded. He bit his lip again and faced Greg. Taking a breath and concentrating, he raised his hands, one turned palm up. At first nothing happened but as he cupped his hand a faint glow appeared, growing brighter, but then suddenly extinguishing. “It’s not much, I’m sorry,” said Mycroft.

“No, My, that was amazing!” Greg said, awed. “Do you think there's a way you could get better, do more? I mean do you want to? Wait! Could the pups have this too?” 

“I suppose. I don’t know where I get it from. And what little I can do I’ve learned on my own. I don’t know who would teach me.”

“Then that's even more amazing,” Greg said, grinning. “Well, if they do, you can teach them at least.” He leaned forward, kissing Mycroft without thinking. “Oh. I..sorry,” he said quietly, drawing back. 

Mycroft smiled at him. “It’s... okay, Gregory.” He reached over and took his hand. “It’s okay.”

Greg smiled back. “I'm glad you're here,” he said quietly. “So glad.”

**

“Mycroft! You've put on so much weight. And what on earth are you doing with that book? I hardly think you should be reading!” Mummy swept into the study, taking it away. “Not at the door to greet me either. Really, how does your alpha put up with you and your fancies? Stand up, let me look at you.” She tossed the book aside with a thud. 

Greg gritted his teeth as he followed her in, seeing the way Mycroft struggled to get up, mummy just tapping her foot impatiently. Greg stepped over and helped him stand. “Your family is here, love,” he said quietly, keeping his anger contained. “Sherlock is looking after the horses for some reason, and then he'll be in.” 

“Good lord, you've really gotten big. How much is fat and how much is pup, I wonder?” Mummy remarked, sitting down. “No matter. Mycroft, tea.”

“Yes mummy, I’ll have some fetched for you.”

“Here, I'll fetch a servant,” Greg said, intervening. “Mycroft, sit.”

Mycroft flashed him a grateful smile and sat again. “I trust the journey wasn’t too difficult?” 

“Well, your roads are terrible, and your brother kept carrying on, but beside that-”

Greg squeezed Mycroft’s shoulder and stepped out, taking a deep breath before sending a servant for tea. 

“Leif is learning well,” said Mycroft, searching for something he could talk to his mother about, hands nervous in what was left of his lap as his stomach turned. “He’s very smart.”

“Yes, well. You just better hope he isn't some silly omega like you,” Mummy sniffed. “You'd do well to marry him off quick if he is, and just wash your hands of him. It's really best that way, I'm sure you'd agree, seeing as you're so well treated here.” 

Mycroft felt his hands trembling. “He will be educated either way. And no, I wouldn’t agree. Greg is a good man, but you didn’t even care about any of that when you arranged my marriage, I’m sure. Especially considering I was to be wed to his brother. Though I understand he was kind as well.”

“Oh, of course he's a good man. I don't know many alphas that would take care of someone else's bastard son and pretend it's his,” Mummy said, shaking her head. “You're lucky he still wanted you after he found out you were ruined. But don't think that your little indiscretion will ever inherit. No alpha in their right mind would allow that to happen. Just you wait until the other one is born. You'll see.”

Mycroft blanched. “How do you know Leif is mine?”

“Really, how stupid do you think I am? All the weight you put on. And there's no other reason for an alpha to lie, and take a child as his own unless he's keeping his omega in check.” Mummy gave a small laugh. “And that terrible red hair of course. I'd always hoped you would grow out of it.” 

“Greg is his father,” said Mycroft finding himself on the verge of tears. “That was never a lie. And he likes my hair.”

“Oh, don't be stupid, Mycroft. You know alphas will say anything to keep you happy.” Mummy shook her head. “Besides, Gregory can't be the father, you'd never met him before the wedding. You'd be better off sending Leif away to live with whatever peasant sired him. Wouldn't want to poison your bond with dirty blood.” 

Mycroft’s hands fisted. “I met him only once. And yes, mother, I lay with him. _Sullied_ myself because I wanted one thing for my own. And this is exactly why I hid my pregnancy. It just worked out that I married the father of my child. If I hadn’t, then he would have at least been raised by someone who cared for him. I have proof of paternity, actually, but I don’t need to prove a _damn_ thing to you.”

“Don't you take that tone with me, Mycroft,” Mummy snapped. “I am simply telling you the truth. You're nothing but a silly, worthless omega. You are at the whim of your alpha. And anything he wants, you will have to bow too. You are for breeding and mounting, and that is the lot in life we have, so accept it. Just be glad you're lucky to have your child.” 

Mycroft struggled to his feet. “Greg isn’t like that. And I’m not stupid. You aren’t either, Mummy, I know you’ve been running the estate since father died. But you’ve always treated me worse than the dirt on your shoe, ever since you found I was omega.”

“Because you ruined my life. I was cherished and praised for my pups, and then my first born was nothing more than an omega!” Mummy snapped. “Worthless and stupid, good only to marry off!”

“Enough,” Greg growled from the doorway, stepping in. “Mistress Holmes, whatever your personal opinions may be, they don’t apply here, and they are not my own,” he said, barely keeping himself in check as he saw the way Mycroft’s hands were shaking. 

Mycroft made his way over to Greg’s side. “I think you should go home, mother,” he said, coldly as he could muster.

Greg set his arm around Mycroft’s waist. “You’ve overstayed your welcome. Feel free to have Sherlock stay for a while if you want.”

Mummy stood with a huff. “Amazing how an alpha can be led by his cock, isn’t it?” she spat, glaring at Mycroft. “So easily turned and pulled. Sherlock may stay for a night. I’ll be leaving now.” 

“You would know, mother,” growled Mycroft, one hand on his belly as she walked past him. “And I’m sure the gardner has appreciated your attention these these last few years.”

“Yes, I would. And it really would do you well to learn,” Mummy hissed. “Haven’t I already told you? Omegas are only to be used. Just a warm body to mount and breed.” She strode out, barking for the servants to bring around her carriage. 

“Everything she said is a lie,” Greg murmured, helping Mycroft sit as soon as the door shut. “You know she’s wrong.” 

Mycroft buried his nose against Greg’s scent gland. “You’ve helped me see that. She knows Leif is mine and doesn’t believe he’s yours.”

“Oh hell no, he’s mine. Have you see that boys poor crooked toes? Just like mine,” Greg muttered. “Even if he wasn’t you think I’d care? He’s yours. And I want you, so I would want him too.” 

Mycroft started crying and laughing at the same time, from relief and the stress of the confrontation. “Gods, I don’t deserve you, Gregory.”

“Whoa, love,” Greg said. “Okay, take a deep breath before you go into labor,” he said, laughing a little himself. “You do deserve me. You deserve better than me, actually.” He pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s brow. 

Mycroft wiped his eyes and slowly raised his head. “I do love you, Gregory.”

Greg smiled. “And I love you. I’ve just been waiting, hoping, that you’d find a way to love me too. Be able to say it again.” 

“I always have. I was just afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Greg asked softly. 

“Everything? Afraid that I’d do something wrong, I suppose.”

Greg kissed his cheek. “You can do things, and they can be wrong. But that doesn’t mean you have to be afraid.” He smiled. “I’m going to go find your brother and explain. Will you be all right if I go?”

“Yes, fine. I’ll go check on Leif. And thank you. For sticking up for me.”

“Any time,” Greg said gently, standing and stepping out with a final smile.

Rowan burst in as soon as Greg left, grinning. “Mycroft you did it!” She wrapped him in her arms. “You stood up to her.” 

Mycroft laughed and wiped his eyes. “Rowan, you were eavesdropping.”

“I’m always eavesdropping, love.” Rowan laughed. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Greg and I had a good talk the other night,” said Mycroft, leading the older woman to a seat. “I told him about how I was raised, and how they reacted when they found out I was omega.” 

“How did he react?” Rowan asked. 

“He told me I should have never been treated that way. Swore our pups would never be treated like that.” Mycroft smiled softly, sadly.

“And do you believe him?” Rowan squeezed his hand.

“I think I do. Gods help me, I do.” Mycroft leaned his head against her shoulder like he always had when he was small.

“You two will be fine then,” Rowan said, stroking his hair. 

Mycroft nodded. “Rowan? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, sweetheart. What is it?” 

Mycroft bit his lip. “Do you know anything about magic?”

“A little. Why?” Rowan asked with a knowing smile. 

Mycroft’s head was still tucked against her shoulder, so he didn’t see her face. “Because I have a little.”

“Do you now?” Rowan said quietly. “And what would you like to know about it?” She reached out and laid her hand palm up over his, a small golden light swirling on her skin. 

Mycroft raised his head. “You have it?”

“I have a little.” Rowan smiled at him. “Didn’t you always wonder how I heard everything?” 

“I just figured you were that good. Did you know, about me? I never told anyone until I told Greg.”

“I suspected. But you never said anything, so I let it be,” Rowan said.

“You were the only person I ever really talked to,” said Mycroft softly. “I told Greg I remembered how things changed when I came up omega.” 

“You shouldn’t have been treated the way you were. I tried to make things a little easier for you,” Rowan murmured. 

“You did Rowan. If it wasn’t for you I would have never carried Leif.”

“I’m glad I could help you,” Rowan said. “And if you want, I will help you learn your magic. You’ll need to know if Leif or the other two have it.” 

“Two?” Mycroft put a hand on his stomach as there was another tiny flip.

Rowan nodded, with a grin. “Two.” 

Mycroft smiled. “I’d like that.”

Suddenly there was a commotion from the direction of the courtyard. A servant burst in a moment later. “I’m sorry. Lady Lestrade. There’s been an accident.” Mycroft’s hand went to his belly. “Your mother,” added the servant quickly. “She’s been brought back here but the doctors don’t have much hope.”

“Take me to her. Where is my husband?”

“He and your brother just went out for a ride. They’ve been sent for.”

“What happened?” Rowan snapped as she helped Mycroft up. 

The servant led them out. “From what I was told there was an issue with one of the carriage wheels just as They turned the corner at the end of the drive. Then the driver lost control and a horse panicked. The driver was thrown clear, he’s being treated as well.”

“Mycroft, breathe,” Rowan said. 

Sucking in a breath, Mycroft followed the servant into a room. The doctor stepped back, murmuring condolences as Mycroft took his mother’s hand, her pretty face bloodied by the accident.

Mummy’s breath was harsh, eyes unfocused as she looked at Mycroft. “I left,” she said. “I left. You said.” 

“I know what I said,” said Mycroft, guilt twisting in his gut. “You can rest Mummy. Sherlock will be taken care of, and so will the estate.”

“Hurts,” she said. 

Rowan stepped over, and set her hand gently on Mummy’s forehead, the injured woman’s eyes fluttering shut. 

Mycroft was already crying. He kissed her hand. “I always loved you, Mummy, no matter how much you hated me.”

Rowan wrapped her arm around him. “It’s all right. It’s not your fault,” she said quietly, just as Greg and Sherlock burst through the doors. 

“What happened?” Greg asked, striding straight for Mycroft. “Are you all right?”

“There was an accident. She’s gone. I’m sorry Sherlock.” 

Sherlock simply stared at his mother, hardly even blinking. “She’s dead?” 

Mycroft folded Sherlock against his side. “Yes.”

“Will I stay here now?” Sherlock asked, giving Mycroft’s stomach a careful look. “Or...are you too busy for me?” 

“You can stay here ‘Lock. We’ll take care of you.” Mycroft looked to Greg for support. 

“Of course,” Greg said, nodding. “We're not gonna toss you out to figure stuff on your own.” 

“You're not alone,” promised Mycroft. 

Sherlock nodded, still looking at his mother. 

“Let’s get her cleaned up, and we’ll start arrangements,” Greg said gently, setting his hand on Mycroft’s lower back. 

“Thank you.”

Mycroft felt a sudden twinge, deep in his belly, something solidifying in his mind. “Rowan. I think I'm going into labor. Sherlock stay with Greg.”

Rowan frowned. “Have you been having contractions today at all?” 

“Wait, what?” Greg said, turning to him. “Are you sure?” 

“I thought maybe earlier but I wasn't sure. This is stronger.”

“Okay. Let’s get you to your rooms, and I’ll fix you a potion,” Rowan said. “Master Lestrade, I need you to take care of Mycroft’s mother and send me one of the beta or omega servants. This is going to be rougher than the first one since there’s double.”

“Double?” Greg asked.

“You heard me,” Rowan replied, escorting Mycroft out. 

Mycroft chuckled. “Rowan, you just enjoy putting fear in his eyes.”

“I do,” she said with a laugh. “How close do you think you are?” 

“It's getting stronger. And I've been through a lot today.”

“All right. This is going to be rough though,” Rowan warned as she opened his door. “But you can manage.” 

“Just get us through it alive. I'll take the pain.”

Rowan smiled and helped him onto the bed. “Then I suppose it’s time to start.”

**

 

Greg started as Rowan and Mycroft stepped out. “Twins?” he muttered. He shook his head, and then directed the servants to start funeral arrangements before turning to Sherlock. “C’mon, Sherlock. I’ll show you where you can stay, all right?” 

Sherlock nodded. “I own our estate, then. And Mummy is dead. I'm an orphan.” Part of him wanted to hug the older alpha for comfort as he stared at her body. “I told her to have that wheel checked. She said it was just bad roads.”

“But you knew better,” Greg said, setting a hand on his shoulder, leading him out. “It’s not your fault, Sherlock. You know that, right?” 

Sherlock nodded, leaning into his touch. 

“That’s good,” Greg said. “I’ll go back with you tomorrow, gather your clothes and belongings, all right? Until then anything you need I’ll try and find. And this can be your room now, all right?” He asked, pushing the door open.

“Okay. Do you want me to stay here now? I know you're busy.”

“If you want to stay here you can. You’ve got free run of the estate though. I’m going to go see about your brother and the baby...babies,” Greg said quietly, wrapping his arm around Sherlock and squeezing him in a hug. “You’ll be all right. If you find the kitchen, I bet the cook-Mrs. Hudson- she’ll give you a nice hot meal and some treats as well.” 

“Okay,” said Sherlock. “You treat Mycroft nice. Thank you.”

Greg hesitated and then drew Sherlock over, sitting beside him on the small sofa. “Sherlock. How should omegas be treated?” 

“Like people. Mummy never liked Mycroft very much. You're really Leif’s father aren't you? I'm not supposed to know about it of course.”

“Yes, I am Leif’s father. And your mother had some ideas that weren't right about omegas, even though she was one herself,” Greg replied. “I'm glad you realize that omegas should be treated like everyone else.”

“You make Mycroft happy. He’s never been happy before.”

Greg bit his lip. “Your brother had a rough go of it. If he's happy now...it's because he can be himself,” Greg said finally. “And I would never do anything to take that away.” 

“I know and I’m glad. Besides, Rowan would kill you.”

“Yes, she would,” Greg sighed. “I need to go to him. You'll be all right on your own?” 

Sherlock nodded. “I’ll look around.”

“Good lad.” Greg stood and hurried out, standing in front of Mycroft’s rooms as he heard a low, pained moan, scenting his omegas distress in the air.

He slipped in, ignoring the look Rowan threw him and took Mycroft’s hand. “You're doing so well,” he murmured. “Such a good mum.” 

Mycroft nuzzled his hand. “Alpha.”

Greg leaned down, kissing his brow as Mycroft let out another pained cry. “Yes. Your alpha. Breathe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leif looked around, frowning at all the busy servants. “Mama?” he called lightly, not seeing Mycroft as he walked through the house. “Papa? Read book?” he asked, pushing open the library door only to find it empty. “No read book.” He thought for a moment, and then headed toward the study. “Mama, you sleeping?” he wondered out loud, struggling to push open the door, and then going over to the couch. “Huh. Where is mama?” He frowned, climbing up onto the couch. “Not outside. Outside raining,” he muttered. “ Hmm..” He looked over, scrambling up on his knees as the door opened further and he caught a familiar scent. “Mama? Hey...you not mama. You….Leif’s Unca Lock?”

Sherlock regarded the little boy. “Yes. Your mother is having the babies.”

“Oh. I felt them kick. Can I go to see?”

“He’s busy right now.” Sherlock walked over and sat next to him. “I’m sure you can see him soon. Do you remember me, Leif?”

“Little bit. You visitin’ me?” Leif asked, scooting over into Sherlock’s lap and blinking up at him.

“I’m going to be staying here for a while,” said Sherlock, unsure how to explain. “Would you like me to read you a story?”

“Fairy story?” Leif asked excitedly. “Please?”

“Okay.” Sherlock picked the book up from the end table, finding it was one of fairy stories, and started reading it to him.

Leif snuggled into him, cupping his face as he read with a smile, eventually falling asleep.

Sherlock hesitated, put the book aside and picked up the toddler, figuring he could ask a servant where his room was.

**

“They’re perfect,” Greg said, rocking one of his new daughters as Mycroft nursed the other. “Just like you, love.” He smiled, eyes wet. “I’m so happy.”

“We should name one of them after each our mothers.”

“I think that would be good,” Greg said gently, leaning down to help the other baby latch on and nurse. “My mum will love it,” he smiled.

“Mine would...would have too.” Mycroft started crying.

Greg exchanged a worried look with Rowan, and then bent down, embracing Mycroft awkwardly. “Shh, love. It’s okay,” he murmured, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Mycroft sniffled and rubbed his face. “You should get Leif. He needs to meet his sisters.”

“I’ll go find him, yeah?” Greg kissed Mycroft again. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too. Alexi and Marion,” Mycroft smiled sadly, kissing the top of each head. “And tell your parents as well.”

“I will. I’ll make sure they stay away for tonight though. Can...can we have one of their middle names be for my brother?” Greg asked, smiling softly as the girls nuzzled into their mother.

“Yes.” Mycroft bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I named Leif. I should have asked you.”

“You didn’t even know if you’d ever see me again. And his name fits,” Greg murmured, cupping Mycroft’s face. “He is, you know. Beloved. Just as you are. And these two.”

“I meant more naming these two. But thank you. Go on. See to the rest of our family.”

Greg smiled. “I’ll bring him to you.” He went out, wondering where Leif would be, and deciding to start at his room. “Leif?” he called quietly, seeing the lamp was out as he pushed the door open. “Are you awake, love?”

Leif rubbed his eyes, stirring from beside Sherlock, the young alpha dozing beside him. “Papa?”

“C’mere, baby. We’re gonna go see mama,” Greg said. “I see you found your Uncle ‘Lock.”

“Yeah. He read me stories.”

“Did he?” Greg smiled at Sherlock as he lifted Leif up. “Want to come see Mycroft, Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded.

“C’mon then, he’s still awake,” Greg said.

He led the pair back through the halls. “Hey, My. Look who I have,” he said, laying Leif at Mycroft’s side. “These are your sisters, Leif.”

Mycroft smiled. “Alexia and Marion.” He looked at Sherlock.

“Why did you name her that?” Sherlock asked.

“Because she was still my Mummy.”

“But she was mean to you. I know the things she did,” Sherlock said quietly. “She said you were worthless. You aren't.”

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded and then leaned forward, touching Mycroft’s shoulder hesitantly. “Can I hug you, or will it hurt?”

Mycroft passed the babies to their father. “Come here.”

Sherlock laid down next to him, scenting his brother carefully as he wrapped an arm around him. “It's boring with you gone,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry. We’ll take care of you here. I’m going to be busy with the babies, but Greg will help you out, and his parents.”

“All right.” Sherlock pressed into Mycroft’s touch with a tired sigh.

“Greg, we’ll stay here for a bit. I need to sleep. Leif, did you want to stay here or go with Papa?”

“I go papa,” Leif said sleepily, kissing Mycroft’s arm and then reaching out to Greg.

Mycroft smiled at him. “Goodnight.” He tucked Sherlock and the babies against his side.

“Good night, love,” Greg murmured, taking Leif out and heading to bed.

**

The next few weeks passed quickly. Marion was laid to rest beside her mate. The babies were baptised. Sherlock settled in with them, and Mycroft was glad to see him looking to Greg as a father figure, though neither would probably admit it.

Finally, when Mycroft was healed from the birth and finally able to move around like he had before, Rowan came in to where he and Greg were going over some books and set a picnic basket over the pages.

“Are you telling us something?” Greg asked, looking up at her.

“You two need to go out, and do something together. Away from the pups and the work. Go,” Rowan said. “Right now. I’ll watch the children.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Best not to argue. Come on Greg.”

“Yes, my lady Rowan,” Greg said, bowing his head with a grin as he got up.

**

Greg smiled. “I know where we should go,” he said as they rode out. “It’s a bit of a distance if you’re up for it.”

“Okay. Let’s take it easy if we ride though. Still not back in perfect shape.”

“A gentle ride into the orchard,” Greg promised.

“Oh?”

Greg looked over and smiled. “Yes. I have somewhere I’d like to show you. You might remember it.”

Mycroft smiled broader. “Well then, lead on.”

They took it slow, making it to the bower in about an hour and a half. Greg helped Mycroft dismount, and laid a blanket and soft cushion out for him, then started setting out the food.

Mycroft settled. “It’s grown a bit wild since I’ve been here.”

“So have we,” Greg chuckled.

“I don’t know. Three small children plus my brother. Seems rather domestic.”

“I could still be wild,” Greg said, giving a teasing growl as he flopped onto his back. “Big, wild, scary alpha.” He grinned up at Mycroft.

“I don’t know, could I still play the seductress?” He let his fingers rest on Greg’s chest. “I’m certainly not sixteen anymore. Or a virgin.”

“Mm, still just as gorgeous as you were that day. From a fresh fruit to a fine wine,” Greg said softly, setting his hand on Mycroft’s.

Mycroft grinned and leaned down to kiss him softly.

Greg let out a pleased sigh. “You could definitely still seduce me,” he said with a wink.

“I know you miss touching me. I...I’m sorry I’ve held myself away.”

Greg sat up, and shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s your right to say no, love. No matter what I want.”

Mycroft nodded. “I know.” He gently pushed Greg back. “And I have wants too.”

“What _do_ you want?” Greg asked, wetting his lips as he looked up at Mycroft.

“The same thing I wanted the last time we were in this orchard.” He ran his thumb along Greg’s lips.

Greg bit gently on Mycroft’s thumb, suckling as he reached out, running his hand along Mycroft’s hip.

Mycroft leaned into his touch, watching his face.

Releasing his thumb, Greg shifted closer. “May I kiss you?” he asked, cupping Mycroft’s face.

“Please do.”

“I love you,” Greg said quietly, leaning in and taking a gentle kiss, guiding Mycroft down to the ground.

“I love you too. Gregory. My alpha.”

“Yours,” Greg murmured, stroking over Mycroft’s belly, hesitantly brushing a hand over his hidden breasts.

Mycroft moaned softly. “You can touch me.”

Greg’s hands went to Mycroft’s front laces, loosening them as he watched Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft smiled. “I choose you,” he said softly.

Greg dipped his head, kissing Mycroft as he lowered his gown, baring Mycroft’s chest in the dappled sunlight. “Beautiful,” he murmured, dropping his head even lower to take one swollen nipple gently between his lips.

Mycroft gasped. “Careful, there’s milk,” he murmured.

“Oh, I know,” Greg breathed softly, pulling away for just a minute, though he brought a hand up to toy with the other nipple.“Is that a problem?”

“Long as it isn’t for you?”

Greg shook his head, tongue darting out to lap up the milk beading on Mycroft's skin. “My beautiful omega,” he crooned gently. “Brilliant.”

“I want you, Gregory,” Mycroft breathed, watching him with rapt fascination.

“In good time,” Greg replied, sliding Mycroft’s dress further down, revealing his stomach and the top of his hips. Greg smiled and ran a hand over the freckled skin, then glanced up at Mycroft. “You've got skin like silk.”

“All a bit stretched now,” he blushed.

Greg teased over one long mark with the pad of his thumb. “Still perfect. Still gorgeous.”

“I love the way your hands feel on my skin.”

“I love the way you feel beside me,” Greg admitted. “Even if it's just to sleep, knowing you're there is one of the best feelings.” He looked up at Mycroft and smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gregory. You make me believe, in ways I didn’t think I could. And you’re an amazing father, and a good alpha.”

“I always wanted to be a father,” Greg said. “You know, when I was little, I thought it wasn't just omegas and female betas. I thought everyone could have pups. So I told my mum that that was what I wanted to do.”

He laid down beside Mycroft, propping his head up on one elbow, settling his other hand on Mycroft’s stomach. “I wanted to be a mum and have lots of pups and fight dragons,” he chuckled.

“And then he said I couldn't have pups or fight dragons, and I told him I'd figure it out anyway.” Greg smiled, nuzzling Mycroft’s throat.

Mycroft smiled. “You’ve fought my dragons. I think that counts. And you’ve got three children.”

“See? I figured it out,” Greg murmured, marking Mycroft’s neck as his hand slipped under his skirts, ghosting over the top of Mycroft’s thighs.

Mycroft shivered. “Did you want to go for a fourth child? A manor full?”

“As many as you wish to give I will love,” Greg said, finally giving Mycroft's cock a teasing stroke.

Mycroft rocked up against his hand. “Please,” he breathed.

“Tell me what you want,” Greg murmured, shifting and rucking Mycroft’s skirts up around his thighs. “Gorgeous.”

“You, please. The smell of you and fresh grass.”

“Let me taste you,” Greg replied, dropping his head between Mycroft's legs.

“Yes,” Mycroft moaned, spreading himself for his alpha.

With a kiss to his thigh, Greg lapped at Mycroft's opening. “Mine,” he said, moaning at the taste of Mycroft's slick.

“Would you bond me?” panted Mycroft. “Here, in our bower?”

Greg nodded, pushing Mycroft's legs to his chest.

Mycroft’s hands fisted and this time he did not try to quiet his cries.

Greg moaned as he felt Mycroft tightening,and he pulled away. “Omega,” he breathed, stealing Mycroft’s lips in a possessive kiss, letting him taste.

Mycroft licked into his mouth, needing him inside.

“Let me take you,” Greg whispered, pressing two fingers gently into Mycroft. “Pleasure you. Worship you. Bond you.”

“Yes. Please Gregory.”

Greg gave a quiet moan, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his cock, just the head pressing in. “Are you sure?” he murmured, nuzzling Mycroft's throat.

“With all my heart.” Mycroft offered his throat.

Greg pushed in slowly, nipping over their bondmark, a promise of what was to come.

“Yes, yes. I love you Gregory,” whispered Mycroft as Greg slowly pushed in, nearly teasing.

“Mycroft,” Greg breathed. “It’s been so long. I’ve missed this.”

“I’m trying to resist apologizing again.”

“I'm sorry,” Greg said, kissing his jaw. “I'm not trying to make you feel guilty.”

“I know you’re not. Just. You feel amazing Gregory.”

“God,” Greg said with a laugh as he thrust gently forward. “So do you love. Feel perfect, you are perfect, all of you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more?” Greg said teasingly, kissing their bond mark. “Do you want to ride me?”

Mycroft smiled. “Sure.”

Greg gathered him in his arms and rolled them over, grinning up at him. “Can I ask a question?”

“Anything.”

“Was the first time all right for you?” Greg asked, running his hands over Mycroft’s thighs. “I didn't hurt you, or rush you?”

“Gods no. It was the best moment of my life. I thought it was the only happiness I’d ever have.”

“But you are happy now, aren't you?” Greg asked, wetting his lips. “You know I'd do anything to make you happy, right?”

“I know. And I am.” Mycroft rolled his hips with a throaty moan.

Greg groaned, grabbing Mycroft’s hips. “God, love, do that again.”

Mycroft smiled and rolled his hips again, watching the pleasure wash over Greg’s face.

“Feels so good,” Greg muttered. “You...were always the best. Never felt like this with anyone else.”

“You're all I ever wanted.”

“God, love.”

Mycroft rolled his hips again, leaning in to kiss him thoroughly, hands in Greg’s hair.

Greg moaned and pulled him close, turning them over again.

“Take me. Claim me again.”

“You’re mine.” Greg nudged Mycroft’s head to the side, gaining access to their bond mark as he thrust deep. “My omega. My love. My mate.”

“My alpha. My protector. My heart.”

Greg pushed his knot in and bit.

Mycroft moaned lustily, holding him tight, heart and body aching and feeling the kind of satisfaction he’d only found here, in Greg’s arms. No matter what happened next he had his freedom, and he was loved and, even more, he was respected. And as Greg sought out his lips for a deep kiss, it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
